User talk:Fire Team Bravo/Pre-Emptive First Strike Black Ops
Yeah, OK then. I call upon the Guardians of Canon!! --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 22:20, 21 February 2008 (UTC) Gah. I'm totally rewriting this article in a litte while anyhow. I royally messed up on the formatting. Plus, the perfectionist in me is telling me that I need to go back to the drawing board. But for form's sake, all we know about the 2600s is that they opened up a big museum in 2610. And plus, its unrealistic to expect that the Loyalists deployed all their forces to the Ark. A bulk of them, probably, but not all of them. Also, the SPARTAN-II's "go in, blow the crap out of everything" philosophy won't work all the time. Nor will the SPARTAN-IIIs "human wave" tactics. Fire Team Bravo 21:32, 25 February 2008 (UTC) A little bit overpowered, but not to bad. Check out O'Malley's fanon for newbs. Spartan 501 00:07, 22 February 2008 (UTC) I'll try to weaken them a bit. The main problem is that I first wrote about these guys in a comedy, detailing the rise and fall of a new Covenant under the Prophet of Procrastination (who gets everything done), the Prophet of Deception (who is always honest), and the Prophet of Cruelty (who absolutely loves kittens). I'm mostly focusing on filtering out the comic elements (Xtreme Indoor Frag Grenade Baseball, using Gravity Hammers to build houses, etc.), and concentrating more on the serious elements. I'm completely open to suggestions, though. Oh, and is there any chance you could apply that "alternative article" banner to this article for me? The edit feature is behaving a little wonky right now, due to my browser behaving a bit wonky. For some reason, not all the data I send gets through, so some changes take hold and others don't. Unfortunately, the screen used to add the "alternative article" template is one of those that doesn't hold onto its changes. Fire Team Bravo 21:32, 25 February 2008 (UTC) LOL, the Prophet of Cruelty likes kittens!! This is a good article, not too short and not too long, and no god-moddish stuff! I've always lacked the power to make my articles long...-- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 01:22, 22 February 2008 (UTC) Heh. Don't even get me started on the cast of minor Prophets. The Prophet of Healthy Eating, for example, who loves Rocky Road ice cream. Anyhow, to anyone who is reading this, could you do my a HUGE favor and insert an "Alternative Article" template into this article? I believe the code is The article editing feature is acting up on my end. Though, funny thing is, I can still work on the discussions and the forums. PS: Thanks, SPARTAN-077. I owe you one. Now I won't be branded with the Mark of Fail and then hung by my entrails and paraded throughout the Wiki. Yes, that was a Halo 2 reference. PS: I just got onto another computer yesterday, and managed to fix the problem that prevented my own computer from accessing this. Apparently, I made a mistake when coding the infobox, and it caused my anti-virus to go haywire. Fire Team Bravo 21:32, 25 February 2008 (UTC) Sorry, I think I over reacted. I just looked at a weird name and saw "made to do jobs Spartans can't do" and basically thought "NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 15:44, 25 February 2008 (UTC) Apology accepted. The sentence does leave room for interpretation. The official interpretation of that sentence is that they are trained to go in and do jobs that SPARTAN-IIs aren't subtle enough to do (their "go in, blow the crap out of everything" philosophy only takes them so far) and the SPARTAN-IIIs simply can't do (due to their "human wave" tactics and 99% casualty rate). Basically, they're an analogue to the US Navy SEALs. They're not invincible, and there's not a lot of them, but they can do some serious crap. Fire Team Bravo 21:32, 25 February 2008 (UTC) Got it. But I'm just kinda paranoid, as Ajax 013 will testify too (he thinks its funny!) --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 15:13, 26 February 2008 (UTC) You seem to have misinterpreted the SPARTAN-IIs and the SPARTAN-IIIs functions. The SPARTAN-IIs are a rough analog to the SAS, and other such high level spec op forces. Their primary function when first created was a sort of low profile, daring raid and capture missions. Their very first mission they disguised themselves as dock workers and kidnapped a rogue rebel general for his base. Another of their early missions was retrieving nuclear bombs from rebels, using stealth and precision to infiltrate their compound. One of ther first post augmentation training missions was to, without arms, play capture the flag against a squad of mechs, and succedding throguh stealth tactics. The S in SPARTAN is most certainly for subtle. As for the IIIs, they were much the same. They weren't meant for human wave tactics, they have a similar position as commandos or US Rangers, going on large scale raiding missions to hamper the enemy war effort. They were also trained and in this case, equipped for stealth. Their 99% casualty rate rose from the dangerousness of their mission, not their tactics. Both are essentially, increidibly well versed in missions requiring subterfuge, stealth and guile. More so than most spec ops forces. Probably. I'm just stating the impression that I got from reading the novels. I have yet to read Ghosts of Onyx, so my knowledge of the IIIs is rather sketchy at best. Though their ~99% casualty rate is hardly encouraging. I mean, I'm aware they are designed to be better-trained and cheaper, but the "expendable" portion just gives me the impression that they might as well use human wave tactics. I'm not really a Halo person, because I just started the novels a month or two ago, and I've only played Halo a handful of times. I'm far better versed in Covenant history and arms than the SPARTAN program, though I am fairly familiar with Project: ORION. I have read Fall of Reach, though I didn't really pay as much attention to early chapters as I did later on. Well, in the early segments of the book, it details their mission purpose which is, more or less, counter insurgency team, designed to quickly stop rebellions with surgical strikes, sabotage and kidnapping/assassination. The 99% casualty rate is more to do with their missions. though for their first few missions, they went well, their last ones were vicious. One was attack a Covenant help asteroid mining facility. The majority (if not all) of the smelting plants were destroyed at a cost of 300 IIIs, which is a considerable accomplishment considering they were outnumbered, out gunned and had no navy support. Much the same for the second time they were massacred. Stuck outside a Covenant facility with warships looming overhead (mostly unknown due to them being hidden on satilliete footage) and hounded by bombers. Its impressive that two made it out alive. --Ajax 013 21:45, 26 February 2008 (UTC) Okay, I'm back. New interpretation of that sentence. Since the SPARTAN program went public, they would have to work pretty hard to keep up appearances. The Pre-Emptive First Strike Black Ops do those missions that ONI doesn't want the SPARTANs to be associated with. Plus, in the time of the Pre-Emptive First Strike Black Ops, most of the original SPARTAN-IIs are probably either retired or killed in action, and there are very likely no SPARTAN-IIIs left, either.Fire Team Bravo 23:20, 5 March 2008 (UTC)